The Zim Project
by Daemian
Summary: My new story, The Zim Project, tell me what you think about it. If it sucks or if I should keep writing, thanks!
1. The Easter Platypus

The Zim Project  
  
Chapter 1: Attack of the Easter Platypus A/N: I still suck at writing; so, if you don't like it, tell me so. If you have anything to say write it in an email or on a review.  
  
It was just another day at Skool for Zim; Dib trying to prove he is an alien, Mrs. Bitters saying the world was doomed and the kids staring at Dib.  
  
"Mrs. Bitters, are you sure we can't send Dib to the Crazy House for Boys without a Crazy Card?" Zeta asked.  
  
"Yes, Zeta we only get three a month." Bitters said disappointedly. "We're all doomed anyways. GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM!"  
  
The bell rang and everyone ran outside, Zim stopped when he saw kids holding eggs.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait for Easter tomorrow!" TheLetterM said to the other children.  
  
"Easter... what is this Easter that you speak of fellow Earth wormbaby?" Zim asked.  
  
"Man, you've never heard of Easter? The one with the rabbit who brings out eggs and stuff?" the kids asked.  
  
"Oh! Easter, yes.. I know of this.. Easter."  
  
Zim grinned and ran home. He was greeted by his broken robot parents and GIR, who was dancing around holding a Taco and singing. Zim gave him an odd look and then looked at the taco.  
  
"GIR, where'd you get that Taco?"  
  
"I found it!"  
  
"Where did you find the Taco GIR?"  
  
"A squirrel gave it to me!"  
  
Zim hit his head and went down the trash can to get to the underground base. There he constructed a suit, it wasn't really a rabbit. But, Zim didn't really know the difference between a platypus and a rabbit. He then created eggs that had the words "SHRIMP" in bold lettering on them. They were filled with a mind controlling device that would activate when the egg was opened.  
  
The Next Day after Skool...  
  
".What are you supposed to be Zim, a platypus?" Dib asked looking at him oddly. "Yes! Stupid-Big-Headed Earth Boy. I am the EASTER PLATYPUS!" Zim yelled aloud. "Easter Shrimp for all!"  
  
Zim tossed eggs to everyone that said shrimp on them, people opened them and they were filled with tacos. Zim looked at the kids with amazement, GIR had to be behind this. He ran home and grabbed GIR.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY EGGS?!"  
  
"I filled them with Tacos, everyone loves Tacos!"  
  
"What happened to my devices?!"  
  
"Oh? Those electro-chippy-thingies, I gave them to the squirrel for the tacos!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Outside a group of squirrels were seen eating the devices and their eyes swirling. The Mind Controlled Squirrel Armada was being assembled......... 


	2. Robot and Squirrelly DOOM!

The Zim Project  
  
Chapter 2: Robots and Squirrelly DOOM! Part 1  
  
A/N: Well, so far I got two good ones, and one bad one...I..think  
  
"Come here you little rodent demons!" Zim yelled to the squirrels.  
  
The squirrels started to throw acorns at Zim and he ran inside his house. He grabbed GIR and used him to block the acorns.  
  
"Yaaay! Hi squirrelly!" GIR squeaked.  
  
"Yes....Hi Squirrel. Give us the chips now." Zim said to the already mind controlled Squirrels.  
  
They squeaked at Zim and ran away towards the park. Zim and GIR put on their disguises and followed. When they got their billions of squirrels were in the park staring at GIR. Zim looked at GIR and then at the squirrels, they all attacked Zim and he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Huh... GIR..?" Zim looked confused and saw the town was being destroyed by squirrels.  
  
At the Membrane House...  
  
Dib was fighting Gaz for control over the TV. The channel turned to news and the remote broke. Gaz and Dib glared at each other and Dib got beaten up by Gaz.  
  
"And, on a later note, we're being attacked by RAMPAGING SQUIRRELS! HEAD FOR THE HILLS! Squirrels have been attacking EVERYWHERE on Earth! BE PREPARED TO DIE! And have a nice day." The News Reporter said.  
  
"Squirrels? Taking over the world? Must be the work of... ZIM!" Dib yelled and ran to Zim's house. "ZIM! I know you're behind this!"  
  
"ME? Behind this? Oh...Yes I am!" Zim cackled.  
  
"Actually, no your not." Dib replied.  
  
"YES I AM PUNY EARTH MONKEY!" Zim yelled aloud.  
  
"No... Your stupid robot thing is." Dib pointed to the big TV and it had GIR running around on it. "We should put our forces together and stop the Squirrels!"  
  
"Hmm... NO!" Zim laughed and ran back into his house.  
  
The Squirrels were halfway through conquering the world. Can Zim and Dib stop them before the fully conquer? Probably not! But we want to find out anyways!!! 


End file.
